Brother's All
by cdog1917
Summary: Another shock for Taran comes to him. He's framed for a crime he didn't commit, and then he's forced to fight against the true person who commited the crime, which happens to be his 'brother.' Is this really his sibling, or one of Dooku's trick?
1. Brother?

(Coruscant)

The night sky of Coruscant was swarming with the day to day traffic of speeders going to their destinations around the city planet. The Senate Building, the Jedi Temple, and the Supreme Chancellor's Office were the highlights of the the planet, it's three most notable structures. Skyscrapers towered over the planet, speeders and other passenger ships zigzagging in between them. Millions of citizens, tourists, etc., were walking on the crowded streets for whatever was their own purpose, whether sinister or good-natured.

One of them was not as he looked towards the Senate Building from his perch on the roof. His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the night sky. A dark cloak was around him, making him sinister and virtually evil. His robes were all black, as well as his gloves, gauntlets, pants, and boots.

His comlink came on, signalling an incoming message.

"Yes my Lord," he said.

"Your mission is to take out this person," said Dooku, showing him a picture of a rather fat Dug.

"Understood," he said.

"Taking him out will ensure that Dugs will think he was assassinated by a Jedi under the directory of the Chancellor, making the Dugs cancel their tibanna gas treaty with the Republic," said Dooku.

"Got it."

"And one more thing, you must be seen," said Dooku.

"Do I get to take out anyone who's in my way?" said the mysterious man.

"If it suffices you," said Dooku. The man grinned evilly and turned off his comlink. The man jumped off the skyscraper, jumping from building to building an an inhuman rate. His figure looked like a shadow on the night sky as he darted here and there. Coming up on the Senate Building, he jumped on it's semicircular roof and climbed stealthily down to a window. Seeing there were no guards, he snuck in through the glass, silently cutting through it and slipping in unnoticed.

_"Now the fun begins."_

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

"Wow, you did what to an acklay?" said Taran.

"I jumped on top of it and rode it like a rodeo on Malastare," said Bruck.

"Wow, and I thought me and Taran had some crazy adventures," said Ahsoka.

"Well all four of us do," said Tia.

"Why does everything happen to us?" said Bruck.

"Don't know, guess danger's just attracted," said Taran.

"Too true," said Ahsoka and Tia. The four friends were in the Jedi Library researching some ancient Force techniques for Padawan learners on holocrons. Since they weren't Jedi Masters they couldn't look into the advanced holocrons, even though they all knew Taran was powerful enough to be if he was in the Avatar state. When he was in that state he was even more pwerful than maybe even Yoda, but only Bending wise, not with the Force or anything, though he was pretty high for his age.

"How's Master Plo?" said Ahsoka.

"He's doing great. He's doing some kind of dangerous assignment that we can't be on, so for now we're stuck here," said Tia.

"Same here," said Ahsoka. Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting off in the Mid-Rim worlds, and they made her and Taran train at the Temple while they were away given a brief respite from war.

"Yep, be bored all day and do nothing. Even when you get sick of fighting, you never get use to staying away," said Bruck.

"Too true," said Taran. "I want to go back because I don't want them fighting all by themselves while I just sit here all day."

"Same here," said Bruck, Tia, and Ahsoka.

"What time is it?" said Taran.

"About ten," said Ahsoka.

"Okay, I'm going to bed," he said.

"Night," said everyone else. Taran got up, put his holocron away, and headed up to his room. When he was a youngling he was in a dormitory with his entire clan. When he became a Padawan he got his own room, which just had a simple cot and a desk, but he could change the atmosphere in the room to what he wanted. Tonight he was feeling like he wanted to be in the mountains, so he switched it to the Air Temples temperature. It was cold at first, but it had such a feel to it that he felt he was ontop of an Air Nomad Temple.

He lay on his cot and slowly began to fall asleep as he felt the cool air around him.

* * *

"P-pl-lease, noooo," said the Dug as he was dying from the strangling he was receiving from the dark assailant.

"So sorry, but I'm required to kill you. It's nothin' personal, it's just business," he said. He squeezed his fist and the Dug's windpipe was smashed, his body flopping to the floor, lifeless.

"That wasn't so hard. No one noticed a thing, but I can't have that, following the Count's orders and all. Time to make a scene," he said silently to himself. Taking out a thermal detonator from his cloak he walked out the room and threw it into the Dug consulate's room. The bomb went off, totally demolishing the room. Immediately alarms went off.

_"Time to make the switch,"_he thought. His eyes turned from acid yellow to bright green and he took out a green lightsaber. Running through the halls, startling a lot of Senators as he ran past. He also attracted quite a few guards, notably Senate Guards and Commandos. When he got to another hallway, he saw a squad of twelve of them in front of him.

"You there, halt!" yelled the squad leader as their DC-15A's were cocked and ready to fire.

"Don't waste my time," said the assailant. He hit his fist across a stone pillar on the wall and the pillar shot in front of him. In a strange twist, he was able to bend it at the guards, knocking them all back and under the pillar. The assailant continued on his way, terrifying Senators and knocking out, or even killing the Senate Guards.

Finally he got to a part of the Senate Building that housed ships. Just before he got there, he was confronted by another squad of Senate Guards. This squad didn't hesitate to shoot. He deflected each shot they fired and ducked into the room as their superior firepower was starting to beat him. When he got into the room, he saw two Senators, one a female with cream-colored skin wearing some kind of clothing from a planet, maybe Naboo he thought, and a Gungan.

"Whoosa are youssaa?" said the Gungan. The assailant didn't hesitate to act. He immediately seized the woman by her throat and covered her mouth to stifle her scream. The guards came in and pointed their guns at him. He immediately held the lightsaber to the woman's throat.

"Move aside or she dies," he said. The guards had no choice but to put their guns down. Seeing his chance he threw his lightsaber at them, the lightsaber arcing back to him after it successfully took out every single guard. The assailant threw the woman to the floor and ran out.

"Thank you for your services," he said. He ran out the room, cutting down more guards. Going through the Senate hallways, he came to a hangar, where he found a speeder bike. Taking it he flew off into the Coruscant sky, blue plasma shots shooting past him. He seemed to be flying back to the Jedi Temple.

"What do we do sir?" said a Senate Commando to his Captain.

"Contact Delta Squad, and bring him in. We know who it is."

* * *

His dream was only getting worse. It started out peaceful, but then went from bad to unusually bad. He was tossing and turning on the cot, the dream making his body move around to a point where he could scarcely control it.

"Taran," said a voice. Immediately his eyes opened and he saw something that made his heart stop. It was him, but with yellow piercing eyes. He opened and closed his eyes again, and the apparition was no longer there. He rubbed them again to get his mind straight.

_"What a horrible nightmare,"_he thought. He slowly got out of bed and out of his room. He knew it was after hours in the Temple, but he needed something to clear his nerves before he tried to go back to sleep again. The vastness of the Temple's halls and the darkness it emanated made him light a flame in his hand to lighten his way. Whenever he was on his nerves, he went to the Library.

Coming into the room, the holocrons and holobooks, and other writings, glowing with different colors. He decided to get a regular printed book, an ancient copy, on the techniques of clearing your mind. It was probably the oldest book in the records, and probably the most delicate, but Taran was a starfighter pilot and the Avatar, he could always handle delicate things.

As he read the book, carefully keeping the flame away from the book, he felt a presence. It wasn't anything he felt, but it felt very familiar, but with dark waves of energy coming from it. He looked around, but saw nothing. The presence still hadn't left, but he felt as if it were right next to him. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he called out anyway.

"Anyone there?' he said. Nothing replied, but the presence still go away. As he scanned the darkness more and more, he felt the presence begin to move. At present, a bit off from him, he saw a dark figure walking away.

"Wait, stop!" he yelled at it. Putting the book on a table he walked after the dark figure. The figure made no response and instead began to run. Taran for it too, keeping up his pursuit. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it wasn't a Jedi. At present the figure stopped. Taran stopped the same time it did.

"You know, it's very surprising how you're suddenly up this time of night, Taran," said the figure. Taran's heart froze. It was as if he was talking to himself, but this voice had a dark, sinister backdrop to it.

"How do you know me?" said Taran.

"Oh I know you quite a bit. Too well in fact," said the figure.

"Who are you?" said Taran.

"Simple. I'm you," said the figure.

"Seriously, who are you?" said Taran, drawing his lightsaber. The figure chuckled darkly and a yellow lightsaber appeared from his folds.

"Come on, I thought you would have recognized your own brother by now," said the figure, turning around and illuminating his face with his lightsaber. Taran felt as if all the air in his lungs went out, his brain went dead, and all his bodily functions stopped for that one moment. The assailant had his face, his nose, everything but his eyes, acid yellow. His dreads matched his to a tee.

"Ah, so he understands," he said.

"That's impossible!" yelled Taran.

"Call it what you want, but you know it's true," he said. He turned his lightsaber off and went on his way towards the main entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"Stop!" said Taran. He stomped his foot and a wall of stone appeared before the assailant.

"You're not going anywhere. You're not my brother," said Taran.

"If I'm not, then how could I possibly do this?" said the assailant. His hand made a pushing movement to the wall. The wall instantly collapsed, shattering into pieces. Taran froze again, the same shocked feeling taking a hold of him.

"I'm an Earthbeder too brother," said the assailant. He calmly walked out to the entrance. Luckily the Gate Master, Jurrok, was off duty so nothing stopped him. Taran got out of his trance and tried to follow him.

"Wait!" said Taran.

"Till next time brother. Oh and one more thing, you're going to be in a lot of trouble very soon," said the assailant. A speeder bike shown out of nowhere next to him. The assailant waved once before he hopped on and accelerated away. Taran tried to run, but it was no use. He was already too far ahead of him for him to do much good.

"What just happened? And what did he mean?" said Taran. As he turned back to go into a deep thought process, four red lights appeared on his head.

"Don't move!" someone yelled. Someone came from behind him and knocked him to the ground, a gun pointed into his skull.

"Taran Cyneran, you're under arrest!" said a Delta commando.

"For what?" said Taran.

"The murder of consulate Belbas of Malastare," said the commando in white and yellow armor. Three others came too, one in red markings, another in green, and another in white and yellow as well.

"Good job Boss," said the one in green.

"Sev, get some electrobinders ASAP."


	2. Trying to Explain

(Coruscant prison cell)

The ray shields he was confined in were making him feel more agitated than ever. What was worse was that he was sharing the cell with five other criminals. One of them came up behind him.

"So, Jedi, what are you in for?" he said, a Duros with many scars across his body.

"Framed for killing a consular of Malastare, jeopardizing the Republic's chances of getting tibanna fuel for the ships and vehicles to keep running," said Taran.

"Wow, they're really cracking down," said the criminal, going back to the other side of the room.

"What did you do?" said Taran.

"Not much, just kill an entire village of women and children. They had it coming," said the Duros. Taran gulped.

_"Get me out here!"_

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine, Taran didn't do it," said Ahsoka.

"I'd like to believe you, but there is too much evidence to say otherwise. There was eyewitness accounts of him being seen, his DNA was found all around the Senate, and each eyewitness said he had green eyes and a green lightsaber," said Palpatine.

"But he was with in the Jedi temple with me and two friends. He didn't leave at all that night," said Ahsoka.

"If he wasn't, then why was he caught outside of it by our commandos?" said Palpatine. At that Ahsoka had no words.

"I'm sorry, but there is too many things against him to say he's innocent. And the Dugs are none too pleased with having one of their Senators assassinated. They might revoke our treaty and then what will we have left with to fight the Separatists with no fuel?" said Palpatine.

"At least here him out. I completely trust him. At least give him a trial or something to prove his innocence," said Ahsoka.

"Well, the rule of the Republic is innocent until prove guilty. I suppose he can be given a trial. However, we cannot assume it will work out in his favor," said Palpatine.

"We'll try our best Chancellor," said Ahsoka.

"I hope you do my dear," said Palpatine. "May the Force be with you and him." Ahsoka bowed and left the room. Palpatine's eyes followed her out the room. his smile on with fake sympathy.

* * *

(Prison)

"So the Wookie says to the Human, why do I need more hair, I'm already a walking rug," said Taran. The other criminals in his cell laughed.

"This Jedi is funny," said the Duros.

"Taran Cyneran, you have a visitor," said the guard. Taran got up and left out of them room, under heavy guard.

"Any tricks, and you're gone," said the guard.

"Got it," said Taran, eyeing the other guards warily. They took him to a part of the prison where internees could talk to outside help. At least in this prison you were face-to-face with who you needed. The room where he would talk to his visitor. To his surprise, it was Ahsoka.

The guards let him into the room, standing outside the door. Once he was inside he sat down at the table.

"Taran, I know you didn't do it," said Ahsoka.

"Thanks. I know who did though," said Taran.

"Who? It couldn't have been a changeling could it?" said Ahsoka.

"No. It's worse than that," said Taran, his head downcast.

"Who?"

"My brother," said Taran. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"What? But...that's...impossible. You don't have one," said Ahsoka.

"Apparently I do. I don't know how, but he is," said Taran.

"But you're parents only had you before...well you know," she said.

"I know, but he's related to me. It's really hard to explain," said Taran. Ahsoka sighed and put her hands on her head in deep thought.

"This is so confusing," she said.

"You're telling me. At least you're reputation and possibly your life aren't on the line here," said Taran miserably.

"Don't worry, we're gonna prove your innocence," said Ahsoka.

"How's that? They found so much against me I'm surprised I'm even being considered getting a trial," said Taran.

"Just trust in the Force Taran, it'll get you through this," said Ahsoka.

"I sure hope so, or I'm gonna be in here for a very long time."

* * *

(Trial)

The trial was to take place in the Senate Building. Ahsoka and Master Yoda would be presiding over Taran. Taran was to remain under heavy guard throughout the Building, and escorting him to his hoverpod was Delta Squad. While he was being 'escorted', he decided to find out more about them. He'd heard about them on the HoloNet a lot, knowing they were one of the most elite fighting forces in the galaxy.

"So, Boss is it?" said Taran.

"Yes," said Boss.

"And you're Sev, Fixer, and Scorch?"

"Yep, that's us," said Scorch.

"Shut it Schorch, no fraternizing with the prisoner," said Sev.

"Come on Sev, this is a Jedi we're talking to," said Scorch.

"Who just happens to be on trial for murder," said Fixer.

"I didn't murder him!" said Taran.

"We'll see about that. What's your name again?" said Boss.

"Taran."

"Oh I know you, you're with General Kenobi. Good man," said Boss.

"Why'd you murder him?" said Scorch.

"I didn't murder him!" said Taran.

"Well you better hope the Senate believes that," said Sev. "Cause if they don't, then well we do have orders to kill."

"What?" said Taran.

"That's what the Dugs want if they have their way," said Boss. Taran gulped. They got to his hoverpod, Master Yoda and Ahsoka in it.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't come?" said Taran.

"No. Pressing matters Masters Kenobi and Skywalker have," said Yoda.

"Great, right when I need them the most," said Taran.

"Do not trouble yourself in mind young one. Get past these accusations, you will," said Yoda.

"Yes Master Yoda," said Taran. The three, plus Delta Squad got into the hoverpod. Chancellor Palpatine was presiding over the trial, along with Mas Amedda at his side. Against Taran were the Dugs and the delegates from Malastare.

"Taran Cyneran, you are brought here for the murder of Consular Belbas of Malastare. How do you plead?" said Mas Amedda.

"Most definitely not guilty," said Taran.

"You liar. You were all around this building. Hundreds saw you, and you took a hostage," said a very enraged Dug.

"I did?"

"Yes. Senator Amidala was really shocked by your treatment," said the Dug.

"Silence. Delegates from Malastare, you may bring in your first witness," said Palpatine.

"Our first witnesses are Senators Amidala and Jar Jar Binks," said the Dug. A hoverpod zoomed forward, revealing everyone to the Gungan and Human senators.

"Senator Binks, if you please, state the events of last night," said Palpatine.

"Well, meesa and missus amidala wassun enjoyin real good munchen, and den we wassun attacked," said Jar Jar. (Forgive, it's hard to type the words to his speech, especially with the nice way he speaks. This was a bit of a hassle).

"By Cyneran?" said Mas Amedda.

"Yessun. He's wassun real angry and tooken out yousan guards," said Jar Jar.

"Interesting. Did he threaten you?" said Amedda.

"Nottun me. Deesen senator," said Jar Jar pointing to Padme.

"Senator Amidala, what happened next?" said Amedda.

"He held his lightsaber to my throat and threatened to kill me if the guards didn't move aside and let him pass," said Amidala.

"See, that proves it! He must die!" yelled the Dug pointing at Taran. There was murmuring by all the other Senators present.

"Silence!" yelled Amedda and there was silence throughout the chambers.

"Senator Amidala, these are serious accusations. Are you sure it was Cyneran?" said Palpatine.

"Yes, in appearance, but when I looked into his eyes, he was a completely different person," said Padme.

"How say?" said Palpatine.

"Taran has a warm, kind, humorous look. This look was the exact opposite," said Padme.

"I take it you two are friends," said Palpatine.

"Yes," said Padme.

"What color was his lightsaber at the time?" said Amedda.

"Green."

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"That is all." Taran's heart froze. He thought that his 'brother' had yellow eyes and a yellow lightsaber like he saw last night. Now he was truly in trouble.

* * *

The trial dragged on for an hour. Yoda and Ahsoka did their best to make Taran innocent. It worked to some extent, except for Delta Squad's report of finding him outside the Temple. That dashed his chances considerably, especially since when the time he went to bed was the time of the murder, and when the assailant headed back to the Jedi Temple.

After calling many witnesses, it was Taran's turn to speak. A hush fell over the Senate Chamber.

"Taran Cyneran, are there any last testaments?" said Palpatine.

"Yes. I was not the murderer in question," said Taran. A lot of muttering in the Chamber occurred before it was silenced by Amedda.

"How so?" said Palpatine.

"At the time of the murders I was asleep. I was awakened that night by the one who did commit the crime," said Taran.

"And who would that be? It cannot be an Shi'ido, otherwise their DNA would be everywhere," said Palpatine.

"This may seem crazy and otherwise insane, but it was my brother," said Taran. The Senate Chambers erupted in muttering and murmurs everywhere. Amedda silenced them again.

"That is impossible. Your parents only offspring was you before their tragic deaths," said Palpatine.

"It was. I don't know how, but he's somehow related to me," said Taran. A piercing silence filled the Chamber.

"This will be taken into inquiry. Until then you are to remain confined to your cell until further notice..."

"What if I can prove this?" said Taran. More silence followed.

"What do you mean?" said Amedda.

"If I can bring this person in, then it will show I'm not lying," said Taran. There was more murmuring, good and bad. Palpatine and Amedda went into a deep, silent conversation.

"Taran, do you know what you're doing?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes, it's the only way," said Taran. After much counseling with each other, Palpatine and Amedda decided.

"Cyneran, your request is granted," said Palpatine.

"What? No, this is an outrage!" said the delegation from Malastare.

"Senator..."

"He must dies. Belbas is dead because of him, and here you are letting him go? This is unacceptable!" bellowed the Senator. "If another solution isn't met, we will revoke our treaty!" Palpatine and Amedda once again counseled each other.

"Very well then. Cyneran, your request is still permitted. You have one month to find said assassin and prove your innocence. Delta Squad will be keeping an eye on you then. They have permission to kill if you try to escape. If you cannot find your assassin, then you will spend a life sentence in jail."

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

"Well you did get off," said Bruck.

"Are you kidding? I'm good as dead. I can't find him in one month," said Taran.

"You can Taran, it can't be too hard," said Tia.

"If it was easy we would have found all the CIS leaders by now," said Taran.

"Taran, have faith, we'll find him," said Ahsoka.

"How?"

"We just need to find some transportation," said Ahsoka.

"Where?"

"I'm sure they'll get us something," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, we'll see," said Taran.

* * *

"Well done, well done indeed my apprentice, Ceran," said Dooku.

"It was nothing Master, fairly simple," said Ceran.

"You have not failed a single mission. That is wonderful news," Dooku gloated. "And what's better is how you performed it so well." Ceran smiled, feeling the jealousy and anger of the two others off to the side.

"Thank you my Master," said Ceran, flashing a proud look at the two others, none other then General Grievous and Asajj Ventress.

""My Lord, he should not be..."

"Silence Ventress. You and Grievous have failed me quite enough already," said Dooku.

"But my Lord.."

"That is enough. Ceran, what is the current status of your...brother," said Dooku.

"Right now I'm suspecting he's in jail so far, might be killed, who knows, either way it's not good," said Ceran.

"Very good news indeed," said Dooku. "You may leave."

"Thank you my Master," said Ceran. He went off to the side, standing near Ventress and Grievous.

"If what my Master says is true, then Skywalker and Kenobi will be finding out who the real assassin was soon. Lure them to our ship, and we will take them out," said Dooku.

"Yes Master," said Ceran, Ventress, and Grievous.

"Dismissed," said Dooku. As the three Acolytes headed down the hall, two very jealous ones decided to voice their opinions.

"You're lucky that mission went without problems," said Grievous.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" said Ceran.

"Your arrogance blinds you," said Ventress.

"The light reflected from your head blinds everyone," said Ceran.

"Why you..."

"Don't mess with me Ventress!" said Ceran, the air around them turning hot. They both could feel his dark energy radiating from him.

"You two are very lucky we actually need you," said Ceran, regaining his composure and walking away from them. Once he was out of ear shot, they talked among each other, depsite the fact they were enemies too.

"I thought Cyneran was a problem, but this is worse," said Ventress.

"It's like Cyneran's actually on the ship with us," said Grievous.

"What do we do?" said Ventress.

"Once we find a way to get rid of him, we can go back to fighting each other," said Grievous.

"That plan actually sounds good. Let's just buy our time," said Ventress.


	3. Mission Status and Ugly Intention

(Temple)

Taran was looking out one of the many vast windows of the Temple, looking at the daily activity of the planet. He had 35 days, (one galactic month), to find his 'brother', which was seemingly impossible because he could be anywhere. He could be on the other side of the galaxy for all he knew.

"Taran, Anakin and Obi-Wan are here," said Ahsoka. Taran nodded and followed her. They got into the Library, where they saw their two Masters. Taran stopped short of them, seeing Anakin's angry face. He thought Anakin was mad at him.

"Taran? said Obi-Wan.

"Yes?"

"You can come over here," said Obi-Wan.

"I know, but Anakin looks like he's about to kill me," said Taran. At that Anakin's face softened.

"Im not mad at you, I'm mad at the guy who threatened Padme," said Anakin.

"Well unfortunately everyone thinks that's me," said Taran, very gloomily.

"Taran, how long do you have?' said Obi-Wan.

"A month, and I have to be supervised by Delta Squad the entire time," said Taran.

"This isn't good. What happens if you're not able to complete it in one month?" said Anakin. Taran made a 'slit-your-throat' motion to his neck, the universal sign for death.

"Then we need to get started now," said Obi-Wan. "I know our troops are tired, but when they know that Taran's life is on the line they'll hop to it."

"Yeah. They really missed these two," said Anakin and Ahsoka.

"So when do we leave?" said Ahsoka.

"Now."

* * *

"Great to have you back kid, I almost went insane before you made me," said Rex.

"Rex, you and your sarcasm kills me," said Taran, though he said it half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find your...it was brother right?" said Rex. Taran nodded.

"Wow, that's a surprise. Can't imagine an evil you running arou...no, yeah I can," said Rex.

"Thank you for your comfort Rex," said Taran, walking away.

"Good job Rex," said Cody, passing him by.

"Why do I always get the negative responses?" said Rex, walking down to the hangar.

Taran was walking down the hangar when he saw two of the men of Delta Squad at a corner. One had the green markings and the other had the red markings.

_"I think that's Fixer and Sev,"_ he thought. He decided to avoid them for now and head up to the bridge, wanting to find an escape from the craziness going on with him. As he walked questions formed in his head. Many of them resonated throughout his mind. He needed to talk to someone, but not just anyone. He thought of every possible person and a lightbulb clicked in his head. He hurried to his room and eagerly turned on his holoprojector. He'd built one on here nearly a year back.

Punching in the tracking numbers, he eagerly awaited for the person he needed to speak to badly. In no time, he answered.

"Hello Taran," said Long.

"Long, I need your help, desperately," said Taran.

"I heard about it, it was all over the HoloNet. I din't believe a word of it," said Long.

"Thanks, but that's not why I called. Are you positive that I have no other siblings?" said Taran.

"Quite positive," said Long.

"So then how is it 'brother' just happens to show up and frame me?" said Taran.

"I do not know. There's a mystery here, one that I can't put my foot on, but know that you have my support for this," said Long.

"Thanks," said Taran, turning off the holoprojector.

"Taran, can we talk for a moment?" said Obi-Wan, coming into the room.

"Yes Master," said Taran.

"I don't know who did it, or half of things going on now, but I'm going to let you know that I'm not going to rest until we found the real culprit," he said.

"Thanks Master," said Taran. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say more, but stopped and got up and left the room. Taran wondered what he was going to say, but decided it would be better to say later, knowing full well the comings and goings of his Master.

* * *

(_Treachery_)

The six Magnaguards attacked him relentlessly, but they did little to hinder his battlefield reflexes or unnerve him. In fact, it was like he was playing a game of sabaac with them, letting them think he was vulnerable. This was exactly what he wanted. When their overconfidence got them better of them and their attacks less precise, he homed in on their weaknesses and in short work they were scrap metal beneath his feet.

"Good work my apprentice. You are becoming quite the master at this," said Dooku.

"Thank you my Lord, but I wouldn't dare say the student has surpassed his teacher," said Ceran, grinning at Dooku. Dooku gave him a rare smile.

"Good at carrying out assignments, the reflexes of a battle-trained killer, and the mentality of a sweet talker. You have the fine makings of a Sith Lord after me," said Dooku.

"At least unlike those other two I have know plans of wiping you out once a show of weakness comes up," said Ceran.

"Your loyalty is quite astounding for a Dark Acoltye. A rare thing in the entire Sith Order," Dooku brooded.

"I can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when we meet in combat. If his skills can beat them, I wonder how much of a match he'll be?" said Ceran, delighted as if relishing the thought.

"You will find out soon, but never underestimate your opponents. I've had enough failure from Ventress and Grievous to prove that," said Dooku.

"I won't. He'll be treated like the deadliest adversary, and be shown no mercy what so ever," said Ceran.

"That's what I like to here. When should we send out the signal for them to come?" said Dooku.

"You're asking me?" said Ceran, utterly surprised.

"Yes. It should only fit. This was your idea after all." said Dooku. Ceran smiled maliciously.

"I say we give him a few weeks, make that deadline come up," said Ceran. Dooku and him smiled, more evilly this time.


	4. Time's Running Out

**Sorry for the wait, senior year of high school is killing me, but at least my grades are good. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one, and be longer too. Again, sorry **

(3 weeks)

They scoured looking, but found no luck, just more droids and near-death situations. Taran knew his time was running out fast, and he was beginning to lose any hope he had of proving his innocence.

Right now he was in his room, staring at the corner of his room.

_"If I were me, what would I want me to do?"_ he thought. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense!"

Ahsoka could feel the gloomy aura coming from his room. She knew his deadline was coming, and she wanted to do something, but she couldn't. She did try the only thing she knew how to do: comfort.

She walked into his room. His eyes didn't leave the corner as she sat down next to him.

"Taran?" she said.

"Yes?" he said.

"We'll find him; I know we will," she said.

"It's looking really bleak for me now," said Taran.

"Don't lose hope," said Ahsoka, her hand going onto his.

"I haven't, but statistically, I'm done for," said Taran. His left hand hit the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"This is unfair! I didn't even do it, and now I'm going to die for a crime I didn't commit," said Taran. "I'm going to lose everything: my honor, my reputation, but most of all I'm losing you." His eyes were downcast as he looked at her, trying to bring them into contact with her, but they couldn't.

Ahsoka immediately understood how he felt. She knew he'd be going crazy if this situation were switched. His hands found both of hers, clasping them.

"Ahsoka, if the worst should happen..."

"Taran, no. I don't want to go through with this," she said.

"I have no choice," said Taran.

"Taran, just run away," she said.

"And be an outcast for the rest of my life?" he said.

"Anything if doesn't involve you dying," she said, her head laying on his shoulder, her arms around him. He gently stroked her back.

"I don't know if I can. You know they'll hunt me down the rest of my life," he said. She sighed heavily, looking into his eyes. Unspoken words were shared between the two as they looked into each others very soul. Sighing again, she kissed him deeply, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, we're running out of time for him," said Anakin.

"And might I add sir that we're allowed to use neccesary force to detain, no matter who gets in the way," said Boss.

"We know, but can't we give him more time?" said Obi-Wan

"Sorry sir. We want to, but we report to the Chancellor, and he remains firm on this," said Boss.

"This isn't right," said Anakin.

"We can't do anything about it Anakin, no matter what we do," said Obi-Wan.

"But it's better than doing nothing," said Anakin, giving Delta Squad a dirty glare. At that moment a hologram showed up on screen. Obi-Wan took a moment to tell himself it wasn't Taran, no matter what the similarity.

"Well well, if it isn't General Kenobi and General Skywalker, and Delta Squad as well. Can I speak to my brother?" said Ceran, his tone dark and sinister.

"What do you want," said Obi-Wan.

"Just letting him know about his little birth certificate cancellation coming up in a week," said Ceran.

"How do you know about that?" said Anakin.

"Oh please, and I thought you were the smart one. It's all over the HoloNet," said Ceran. Anakin growled, still looking at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Obi-Wan.

"Just letting him no where I am. We're the small Separatist frigate orbiting Sullust. That should give you some insight of where we are," said Ceran.

"It's obviously a trick," said Anakin.

"Do you want to take that risk, even when his life's on the line?" said Ceran. The two Jedi thought about it for a moment.

"It's no jest. You have a week to be there. If not, well then I guess my brother's done for," said Ceran. The holograph went out. Anakin growled again.

"It's obviously a trap. I bet you he's not even going to be there," said Anakin.

"We have to try. This may be Taran's only chance," said Obi-Wan. He turned to Delta Squad. "Will you fight with us?"

"Yes sir," said Delta Squad.

"Good. Admiral, signal the rest of fleet. We're going to Sullust," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe.

* * *

His lips kissed hers sensually and softly, their arms wrapped around each other.

When they pulled away, they stared deeply at each other. Immediately, Ahsoka moved her hands to the back of her chest wrap. Taran stopped her.

"Don't," he said softly.

"But I want to," she said, just as softly.

"I won't let you do this, not yet ," said Taran.

"But you could...," she started, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I know, but I'm not going to let you give this up because I can die soon. I want this to happen when we're both into it," he said. He kissed her softly, holding him to her. She gripped him hard, as if he were about to leave her right then and there.

"Please don't leave me," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not. I'll find him," Taran reassured her. He lightly stroked her back as he did this, making her calm down from her rapid emotions.

* * *

"Did they get the transmission?" said Dooku.

"Yes, they should be here shortly," said Ceran, the two smiling evilly.

_Will they find Ceran in time?..._


	5. Found

(Sullust)

The _Resolute _and the rest of the fleet's ships arrived at Sullust. Immediately they saw the Separatist frigate they were looking for.

"Tell the rest of our cruisers to fan out. We don't want an ambush to take us out quickly, and have our gunnery crews ready," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe. The fleet spread out as they approached the frigate. Soon a message hailed them to the appearance of Count Dooku.

"Well. I see you've wasted no time in getting the message. I congratulate you Master Kenobi. However, I do believe that you know that this is also a trap," said Dooku. At that instant, six more frigates arrived out of hyperspace. They were now outnumbered almost two-to-one.

"Don't fire or else you're all history. Now, you will do as I say. You, Skywalker, Cyneran, and Tano will get on a transport and come to this frigate. There you will fight us in a fair engagement of skill," said Dooku.

"We don't feel like getting into your little games Dooku," said Anakin.

"Then I guess you'll be blown to pieces," said Dooku.

"Wait...Fine we'll do it," said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you Master Kenobi. At least one of you has brains," said Dooku, the hologram fading away.

"Obi-Wan?" said Anakin.

"This may be the only chance we have for Taran to get Ceran Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"We're getting into another trap though," said Anakin.

"I know. That's why we're bringing Delta Squad," said Obi-Wan, his familiar glint back in his eyes.

"I don't that glint way too well," said Anakin.

* * *

The _Twilight_headed steadily towards the Separatist frigate. Inside were Obi-Wan, Anakin, Taran, Ahsoka, Delta Squad, Rex, and Cody. The ship cruised along, the guns of the frigate on them as they headed into the ships hangar. Taran and Ahsoka stood alone in a corner, talking silently to each other. By the way Obi-Wan was looking, it seemed that something had happened between them while they were on the _Resolute_, and that something was what he hoped they hadn't done.

As they approached he saw them get quiet and ready their weapons. Everyone else did as they prepared for their docking procedure. Delta Squads DC-17m's, Sev preparing his sniper rifle attachment and Scorch his anti-armor attachments.

"Why do you always get the anti-armor?" said Sev.

"Hey, I like blowing things up Sev," said Scorch.

"Quiet Deltas," Boss ordered. Once the ship landed, everyone tensed as the door to the _Twilight_ opened.

The doors opened to total darkness. Everyone cautiously got off the Twilight, not able to see much, but the four Jedi could feel a massive presence around them.

"Deltas, switch to night vision," said Boss. Rex and Cody turned their lights on.

"Umm, General Kenobi, we're surrounded," said Boss.

"By what?" said Obi-Wan.

"I think the entire crew," said Boss. Immediately the lights to the hangar came on. Around the hangar were Vultures, SBD's, battle droids, a few Magnaguards, dwarf spider droids, and the worst of them all Dooku, Grievous, Ventress, and Ceran.

"Well it seems that you brought some extra men. You know me all too well Kenobi, but as always I have the upper hand," said Dooku. The group huddled together facing outwards with their weapons out.

"Is it always like this?" said Scorch.

"You have no idea," said Cody. The Separatists moved in closer, making the circle tighter.

"What do you want Dooku?" said Anakin.

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what my apprentice wants," said Dooku. "And that would be a duel with his brother." Ceran smiled evilly at Taran, who returned the gaze with fierce determination.

"And what of the rest of us Dooku?" said Obi-Wan.

"It all depends. If Ceran can best Cyneran, than you'll perish, but if Cyneran succeeds, which I doubt, then I might be obligated to set you free," said Dooku. They all knew he had found a loophole in his words.

"Agree now or you'll all die here," said Ceran. The droids readied their weapons.

"We have no other choice," said Taran.

"Padawan, don't..."

"I have to, to buy us some time," said Taran, giving Obi-Wan a wink. Obi-Wan understood immediately. Taran readied himself as Ceran came forward. Ceran turned his lightsaber on, showing off it's acid-yellow color that matched his eyes.

"It's about time I finally fought you," said Ceran.

"I personally wish it was longer," said Taran before Ceran made his attack.

Ceran's first attack was a swipe to Taran's head. Taran ducked under it and stabbed towards his torso, however Ceran blocked it with apparent ease and began dishing out effective maneuvers and attacks.

Immediately they saw a direct contrast. In every sense, they saw Taran was outmatched. Ceran's moves were advanced, even harder than some of the most learned Jedi Masters. Taran knew he was in trouble from the beginning, but he was hoping to hold out as long as he could. His 'brother's' attacks were becoming more and more ferocious, pushing Taran to the limits of his abilities. He knew he couldn't last much longer if he didn't try something.

When Ceran aimed a slash to his torso, Taran Force-jumped out of the way and sent a ball of air at Ceran. Taran knew he probably couldn't Metalbend, and he knew he couldn't dodge it.

Ceran just looked at the ball of air and smiled. Fire surrounded his hands and a wall of it came up to block the gust of air. All the Jedi and the clones watched with wide-eyed, shocked expressions as flames shot up around Ceran, making him look more sinister. When Taran landed back on the ground, he could only stare in horror.

"How?"

"Shall I tell them the story my apprentice?" said Dooku.

"Yes my Master," said Ceran.

"You see, I had two reasons for sending Bane to kill you Cyneran. The first was to get rid of you, the second was to get your DNA and to make a clone of you. It worked out, except for killing you. You see right after Bane had disposed of your parents, he had scratched your arm with a sampling device that stored your DNA. Once he came to me, I 'borrowed' some Kaminoan technology and in time I created the perfect clone of you, with some very important qualities."

"But he can bend fire? That's not possible," said Taran.

"Actually, it is. Seeing as you are the Avatar of your people, and an exact copy of you, he can bend the four elements at a whim, but he cannot go into that state of unlimited power, but being you blood makes him just as, or should I say more powerful than you," said Dooku, his smile still apparent. Taran felt a cold chill run down his spine. Ceran just smiled and jumped into the air, hovering over them all by Bending the air around him to make him weightless. At once a massive fireball flew from his hand when he pointed both hands at Taran.

Taran made a dome of air around him that absorbed the blast and next he bended a fireball back. Ceran just chuckled to himself and with a wave of his hand the fireball turned around and went straight back to Taran, gaining more power as it came. Taran reacted by Bending a massive wall of flame that absorbed the fireball. Summoning up enough power he sent the entire wall to Ceran.

Ceran came out of the air and sent a fissure of air into the flame that split it in half and then sent a lash of flame at Taran. Taran sent a similar lash and the two lashes met together, creating a blinding white light when they met that blinded everyone else, including the Delta's helmet visors.

Ceran, obviously not taken aback by any of this, did something even more unexpected. When the smoke had cleared, he put his pointer and middle finger together and from them tendrils of electricity began to crackle. Before anyone knew it, a huge bolt of lightning exited from the tips and went straight for Taran. Not expecting this, Taran did the only thing he could and made another dome of air around him, his lightsaber ready to stop the impact should it penetrate his air dome. However, to his horror, he saw the bolt heading towards the ground of his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was in the air for a second before he landed on his back, parts of his robe singed in the front. A black hole was where the lightning had impacted the floor, leading down to the lower levels of the ship. When he opened his eyes again after recovering from the shock, he saw Ceran in the air falling right towards him, lightsaber ready to kill.

Taran barely got out of the way when the lightsaber plunged into the floor he was on just a second ago. Ceran spun around and his lightsaber nearly took Taran's head off when Taran jumped back into the air, lightsaber ready. The two charged at each other, unleashing all they had at one another.

Meanwhile, the others watched.

"Master, he needs help," said Ahsoka, watching as Taran took a punch from Ceran as they dueled.

"I know Ahsoka, but he knows what he is doing, and we can't interfere unless we're all going to die," said Anakin. "Any plans Obi-Wan."

"Hold on, give me some more time," said Obi-Wan.

"Well what are you thinking of?" said Anakin.

"Trying to figure out some kind of distraction," said Obi-Wan. Anakin looked at Taran and Ceran locked in combat, and then at the clones.

"Rex, do you and the Deltas have any explosives we can use?" he whispered to them.

"Me and Cody just have the basics: two thermal dets and two poppers. I don't know about the Deltas," said Rex.

"Delta commander, do you and your men have any kinds of grenades?" said Cody.

"We have thermal dets, poppers, and some sonic grenades," said Boss.

"They do sir," said Cody.

"Good. On my signal, throw them at the droids," said Anakin. Cody and Rex told the commandos silently as the duel between Taran and Ceran raged on. Green and yellow clashed endlessly, locked in a titanic battle to the death.

Taran watched as his opponent constantly hit blow after blow on him. He was wearing down fast, but he still found the strength within himself to deflect every blow. His life depended on it, and he wasn't about to leave his friends anytime soon.

Ceran could sense that Taran was tiring and he made sure to make every attack especially difficult for Taran to block. One came really close to finishing off Taran, but it grazed his shoulder instead.

"Tired?" said Ceran, still attacking.

"Never," said Taran, though he knew this was a lie, but his determination was overriding all his other senses. Ceran could tell and his attacks became even more fiercer. This time he resorted to physical attacks as well, kicking and punching when an opportunity came, such as when his lightsaber and Taran's collided at a downward angle and kicking Taran in his ribs. Taran didn't know how much more physical damage he could take if this kept up. He did manage to get in a nice right hook that took Ceran aback for a few seconds, in which he pressed his attack before he went back on the defensive.

Ceran kept pressing until he landed a vicious hit on Taran's lightsaber that sent Taran stumbling back, and giving him a huge force of air that sent him into the hangar wall.

"Get ready," Anakin whispered. The clones readied their grenades.

Taran, refocusing the room around him, saw Ceran coming to him casually.

"Maybe you're not such a threat after all," he said, electricity crackling around him as he prepared to give another blast. Taran steadily got up to his feet, raising his lightsaber again, this time switching to Shien grip. Ceran grinned, expecting no better.

"Now!" yelled Anakin. The commandos, and Rex and Cody, threw their grenades at the Separatists.

_BBBOOOOMMMMM _The thermal dets blew the droids to pieces, along with the sonic grenades, with the poppers haywiring the rest. Grievous, Ventress, and Dooku escaped the blasts, but the majority of the droids weren't so lucky.

"Fall out," said Obi-Wan. The three Jedi turned on their lightsabers and attacked the remaining droids and the three lightsaer-wielding Separatists, the clones pouring on fire on them as well.

"We really need guns like those," said Cody, admiring the performance the DC-17m's had.

"Enough talk, more shooting," said Rex as he and Cody shot down droid after droid, Rex with his regular two pistols. Anakin cut down three battle droids and a droideka before he engaged Dooku. Obi-Wan took on Grievous as Ahsoka took on Ventress, though she wanted to help Taran. The clones finished off the rest of the droids in the hangar, but as they were about to help the Jedi, they saw more droids coming from the opposite entryway.

"Let's by them some time," said Rex, the clones charging while they shot at the droids, taking shelter behind crates and other debris.

Taran's fight with Ceran had mellowed out a little once he had switched to Shien. It allowed him more breathing room and more space, and actually pressed Ceran back.

"Now that's more like it," said Ceran, pressing Taran too. Because of Taran's long strokes, there was some distance between him and Ceran, which gave him more time to focus and not run chiefly on adrenaline.

Ahsoka and Ventress were locked in combat, Ahsoka's skills making an impression on Ventress.

"I see your skills have matured since we last met, but they won't help you now," said Ventress.

"You know, for someone full of themselves, I detect a slight amount of fear," said Ahsoka, deflecting Ventress's blows with an almost relaxed demeanor. Ventress could see this and pressed her attacks to try and catch her unbalanced. Ahsoka was pressed back a little, but not too much.

Obi-Wan was fighting Grievous, four lightsabers out to give Obi-Wan an even harder time. Obi-Wan found himself being pressed back, deflecting one lightsaber as the other three tried to cut him to pieces. He had experienced much worse than this, but the present experience put to test that ideology. He leaped onto a downed Vulture droid, avoiding a fatal slash he knew would have ended him right then and there.

"Ah Kenobi, you disappoint me," said Grievous, following Obi-Wan.

"I'm still in this fight Grievous," said Obi-Wan, attacking the cyborg general.

Anakin and Dooku's duel was pretty much even, Anakin's skills equal to the Count's abilities. However, Dooku always had to play dirty, and on more than one occasion Anakin had to block tendrils of Sith lightning aimed at him.

The clones were knocking out droids left and right until a dwarf spider droid came in.

"Scorch!" yelled Fixer.

"On it," said Scorch, getting the droid in his sights and firing an armor-piercing round at the droid, taking it out and some droids around it. Sev finished off a battle droid with a well-aimed round to the head, sending the head spiraling into the air.

"Nice shot Sev," said Boss.

"Thanks sir," said Sev.

"Wonder what our boys could do if we were like them?" said Rex.

"Let's worry about that later Rex," said Cody as he and Rex knocked out as many droids as they could with their blasters. The clones worked together in sync, making kill zones for them all. they fought as one unit, not separate ones. At one time Fixer advanced to take out two battle droids, knifing one of them in the chest, but an SBD came behind him and was about to shoot him when a shot from Sev and a salvo from Rex and Cody sent it toppling down.

At the end of the hangar a Vulture droid from outside came into a hangar and deployed into walker-form.

"Scorch, we need another armor-piercing round!" yelled Boss as the clones fired at the Vultures, their rounds hitting the Vultures, but not showing nothing more than scorch marks on the armor of the droids.

"My last one sir," said Scorch. Scorch zeroed the sites on the Vultures, but had no idea which droid to aim it at.

"Okay here...no here...how 'bout you...no you...darn it!" Scorch said, confused with which droid to shoot.

"Damn it Scorch, shoot one of them!" yelled Boss.

Scorch saw some canisters of tibanna gas near the Vultures. He took one last look at sights before he judged the distance and fired. The round hit the canisters and exploded, sending the Vultures hurling into pieces against the floor and walls.

"Nice shot Delta," said Fixer.

"Thanks, it's my specialty," said Scorch.

"Enough talking and start shooting your damn gun," said Sev, taking more shots at more incoming droids. Rex and Cody moved in closer to shoot down a squad of battle droids. The Deltas covered for them as they moved forward, their rapid-fire DC-17m's mowing down countless droids.

"Commandos, we're running low on ammo here," said Rex.

"We need to take down that hangar door. Sev!" yelled Boss.

"On it," said Sev. "Come with me Fixer."

"Got it," said Fixer. The two commandos ran towards a downed Vulture droid, the other commandos laying some cover fire for them. Huddling down next to its head, Sev fired on the droids pinning down the squad.

"Fixer, hardwire into its central computer and override the security on its flight controls," said Sev, taking out droids with headshots or shots to the torso.

"Got it Sev," said Fixer, taking out a small, handheld computer and plugging it into the droid's central brain. Within a few seconds, after frantically pressing many buttons and digits on the screen, the eyes of the Vulture lit up and turned green, signalling that the Vulture was now functioning under their command.

"Aim it at the doorway to the hangar," said Sev. Fixer punched in some more codes and they heard the humming of the Vulture's engines.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Fixer. Rex and Cody got out from behind the crates and debris and retreated back to the commandos, still firing as they went, Cody's DC-15A firing continuously in full-auto.

The Vulture shot to life and Fixer and Sev dived out of the way as it barreled towards the hangar door.

"Uh-oh," said a battle droid as the Vulture screeched on the floor towards it and collided into it, smashing it to pieces and others behind him. The Vulture stuck into the door, blocking any more droid reinforcements from entering.

The clones cheered, briefly relaxing from the lull in the fighting.

"That should hold them for awhile," said Cody. Getting back up the men ran for their Jedi commanders.

Taran was pressed again as Ceran used his Bending and Force work against him. His last blow was a wave of energy hitting him that sent him into the wall. Dazed, he felt Ceran grab the front of his robes, lightsaber poised at his chest.

"Well, I've clearly bested you," said Ceran, his eyes flashing, ready to kill. Boss raised his blaster to shoot Ceran, but Taran waved him down. Instead, Boss heard a voice inside his head.

_"Record,"_ it said. Boss, not knowing what he was doing, clicked a button on his helmet and the scene began to record.

"So, you killed the Dug ambassador?" said Taran.

"Yes," Ceran said impatiently.

"Why?" said Taran.

"Isn't it obvious? To frame you you idiot. Why are you repeating what you already know?" Ceran said, holding his lightsaber at a threatening angle to Taran's throat.

"Just wanted the audience to hear this when I get back to Coruscant," said Taran.

"What audienc...?" said Ceran, before he turned to Boss.

"You sneaky devil!" yelled Ceran. He thrust his lightsaber forward, but it hit the wall when Taran moved his head to the side. In a lightning-fast move he sent Ceran tumbling down to the floor with a gust of air.

"Thanks Boss," said Taran.

"General Kenobi, let's get out of here!" yelled Cody, hearing the sound of more droids about to come to the hangar. Obi-Wan and Grievous were still locked in combat, and Ahsoka was slowly being pressed back by Ventress. Only Anakin seemed to have some kind of upper hand against Dooku.

Taran summoned up enough chi as possible and caused a massive wall of fire to separate the Sith from the Jedi.

"Come on!" yelled Taran. The Jedi hurried back to the _Twilight_, the clones running too. Taran started to run back to, however, as he ran he had to turn to his side to avoid a fireball. Unfortunately, the same one burned a large part of his side. He collapsed to the ground, grasping his side as pain shot through his body. He saw Ceran coming towards him, two whips of fire in his hands. Spinning them in sync, he aimed them at Taran, but Taran rolled to his side to avoid them as two scorch marks on the ground. Taran tried to get up, but he couldn't from the pain.

Ahsoka saw he was in trouble and ran to help him, dodging one of Ceran's attacks. Helping Taran to his feet, and half-carrying him in the process, they ran for the _Twilight_.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Ceran, a massive jet of flame heading towards them. Taran, though reeling from his injury, shot a ball of air that deflected it along enoughfor them to get clear of the deadly blast. Heading up the ramp as it closed behind them, the ship hovered above the floor and took off out of the hangar.

Ceran growled in disgust as they left and Bended the flames separating the others away. Dooku looked very angry.

"They got away?" said Dooku, anger in his voice.

"We still have time," said Ceran, revenge apparent in his eyes.

* * *

"Get us there as fast as possible Anakin," said Obi-Wan as they shot towards the _Resolute_. Ahsoka and Fixer took a look at Taran's wound on his side. The burn was on his left side stretched from the bottom of his ribs to his hip. Taran grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

"Do we have any water Master?" said Ahsoka.

"No. It's all on the Resolute," said Anakin.

"Fixer, give him a shot of bacta," said Boss.

"Yes sir," said Fixer, getting out a needle with the blue fluid inside.

"This is gonna hurt Jedi," said Fixer. Taran nodded and braced himself, Ahsoka holding his hand. Fixer, as gently as he could, stuck the needle into his side. Taran squeezed Ahsoka's hand as he felt the needle enter his side. His teeth grit tight together to keep from screaming. He felt the bacta enter him and felt it begin to slowly heal his wound. Fixer took the needle out delicately.

"That should do for now," said Fixer. Ahsoka helped Taran put his back on the wall as he relaxed and his breathing returned back to it's normal pace, though he was slightly panting.

"Thanks, I owe you again," said Taran.

"Actually I still owe you, but whatever starts your engine," she said. He silently chuckled as her hand grasped his.

"What's up with them?" Scorch said to Sev.

"Don't know; don't care," said Sev. The Twilight raced back to the _Resolute_as Obi-Wan hailed Wullfe on the hologram.

"Wullfe, we need to get out here now!" he said.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe.

"Begin to turn the cruisers around. The droids still don't know whether to fire at us or not," said Obi-Wan.

"Will do," said Wullfe, signing off. They saw the cruisers beginning to turn around. Suddenly, the Twilight veered away from the Resolute.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" said Obi-Wan.

"We need to get to Coruscant," said Anakin.

"But..."

"Taran needs to get back in three hours or else he'll be killed on sight," said Anakin. Obi-Wan suddenly remembered that it was the last day.

"But his wounds?" said Obi-Wan.

"I'll be fine," said Taran.

"He's right sir. He is a strong kid," said Rex. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Alright. Let's get into hyperspace as soon as..." _KABOOM_. A piece of flak exploded next to the _Twilight_, careening it upwards. The frigate had begun firing at them. The rest of the Separatist fleet followed suit, but it was unable to inflict heavy damage on the cruisers, the Republic ships zooming into hyperspace.

"Glad they got away in time," said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, now we gotta worry about us," said Anakin, pulling the ship into evasive maneuvers. Gunfire from the Separatist fleet was creating a hurricane of death around them, a stray shot hitting a part of the wings.

"Hyperdrive coordinates set," said Obi-Wan.

"Let's get out of here," said Anakin. He activated the hyperdrive and the _Twilight_ shot forward, but another hit spiraled it out of the cycle.

"We can't do this unless we find a place for them to not shoot at us," said Obi-Wan.

"I have an idea," said Anakin, turning the ship around towards the fleet.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan. Laser fire shot all around them, but thanks to Anakin's piloting skills he was able to maneuver the ship through them and head towards the main Separatist frigate, the one they had just escaped from.

"He's coming straight to us," said Ceran.

"Sir, the Republic ship is accelerating sir," said a pilot droid.

"He's going to ram us?" said Ventress.

"He wouldn't," said Dooku.

"Master?" said Ahsoka, seeing where they were headed.

"I know what I'm doing Snips," said Anakin.

"Please don't tell me he's playing chicken," said Taran. Ahsoka nodded.

"Oh spirits," said Taran.

"That's not a good thing is it?" Scorch said to Rex.

"Just hang on to something," said Rex. The _Twilight_ gained more speed as it shot towards the frigate's bridge.

"Shoot it out of space!" yelled Grievous.

"We're trying sir," said a pilot droid.

"Not good enough, it's still coming!" he roared. Dooku and Ceran watched as it barreled for them. Never seeming to veer off of its course. Anakin saw how close they were getting and pushed his thrusters to the max. At the last possible second, even at a time that Dooku thought they were going to crash into the bridge, he veered off, and was lost from the radar.

"Where are they?" said Dooku.

"They're not showing up on the radar sir," said a pilot droid.

"They can't have had a cloaking device, the ship's too big," said Ceran.

"They're here, I can sense them," said Dooku.

He was right. The Twilight was still there, but it was attached to the Separatist frigate.

"How does he do that?" said Boss.

"That's the thing about Anakin, his ability to surprise everyone," said Taran. Time passed, about five minutes in total.

"Hit the thrusters on my mark. I'll set the hyperdrive coordinates," said Anakin. Obi-Wan did just that. Anakin waited for the opportune moment before he latched off of the frigate, drifting in space for the moment.

"Now!" he yelled. The engines came to life and the _Twilight_ shot forward into the distance. Anakin hit the hyperdrive and they began to shoot into space.

"There they are. Fire!" yelled Dooku. The cannons fired, but the _Twilight_ was gone by the time the laser fire had gotten to their position. Dooku looked at the spot where they disappeared with controlled anger.

"This...mistake...will not be repeated again," said Dooku, walking out from the bridge. Ceran continued looking at the spot where the _Twilight_ entered hyperspace.

_"Till next time brother."_


	6. Epilogue

(Chancellor's Office)

"Ten minutes left," said the Dug Senator, eagerly awaiting for the time limit to be over.

"Still time left though Senator," said Palpatine. He knew the Dug was eagerly awaiting the death sentence, and to be honest on the inside he was too, but that side of him was safely hidden away, not to be known by anyone else until the time came.

"Not much. There's no way he can make it," said the Dug.

At that moment, ten well-known people ran into the room, panting heavily as they fought to regain their breath.

"Sorry...we're...late...," panted Obi-Wan.

"Actually you had a few minutes to spare. Was your journey successful?" said Palpatine.

"Yes, and no," said Anakin.

"Elaborate," said Palpatine. Anakin and Obi-Wan told him and the Dug senator the events that transpired, hoping they would see the truth. Palpatine did, but the Senator did not.

"Unless he has some evidence to support this claim, he should be executed!" yelled the Senator.

"Is there any?" said Palpatine.

"Yes there is. Scorch, if you please," said Commander Cody. Boss took off his helmet and wired it to the hologram screen. The recorded video played, depicting the scene. The Dug Senators' eyes grew wide from watching it as he saw the physical similarity between Taran and Ceran. Once the video was done playing, Boss took out the wire and put his helmet back on.

"As you can see Chancellor, he was framed," said Obi-Wan.

"I can well see that Master Kenobi. Senator Mullgs, do you wish to take back the charges?" said Palpatine.

"Yes. I am most sorry for these events. Belbass was my friend, and I wanted his death to be avenged," said Mullgs.

"I understand," said Taran. Mullgs bowed in gratitude and went on his way with his aides.

"So we have a new, dangerous opponent," said Palpatine.

"It appears that way Chancellor, but we will keep fighting until we bring him down and this war ends," said Anakin.

"Yes Master Skywalker, when this war ends," said Palpatine.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" said Taran when he and Ahsoka were alone back at the Temple.

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" she asked. He pulled her to the side away from prowling eyes.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving me...again," said Taran. She half-smiled, moving her hands to hold his.

"And, there's something I've been debating out in my mind," he said.

"What?"

"I think I know when we can...you know...well...," he said, blushing slightly.

"You mean..." she started off, and he nodded.

"When?" she asked.

"After we turn sixteen, then we can," he said. "Things are a bit too dangerous at the moment."

"I understand," she said, her hands squeezing his. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, which lasted a good minute before separating.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive whenever I'm with you," he said, his hand slowly storking her lekku. She sighed and hugged him close to her, happier now more than ever before. He was too as his hands rubbed her back. They knew there would be many trials and tribulations, but they knew they could get pat them as long as they were together.

**Sorry about the wait, senior year in high school sucks until the last months. Next story will be out next week. **


End file.
